thealan10adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Five Nights at Tacopolis
Five Nights at Tacopolis is the fourth episode of The Alan 10 Adventures. It was written by Alanomaly. Plot Tacopolis, a birthday party was being thrown. A group of kids are seen playing around in the arcade area, while some others are getting their picture taken with an animatronic mongoose with a sombrero on. In the guest room, a large rectangular table with kids sitting at it and parents all around is shown. An animatronic raccoon with a poncho on sets a cake down in front of the child at the head of the table. Kids: Happy birthday, Charlie! smiles at his friends, then blows the candles out on the cake as everyone claps. One of the parents begins to cut the cake as all the kids are excited. Charlie and his friends are playing a game in the arcade. Charlie begins to leave the group. Charlie: I'll be right back, guys, I have to use the bathroom. left the arcade and started down the hall towards the bathroom. He was about to enter, when he heard a noise from the end of the hall. He looked in the direction of the noise, and saw a doorway with curtains. Curiously, he started towards the doorway. He pushed the curtains out of his way. Once in, he saw animatronic endoskeletons, and parts of the different animal animatronics. He saw a raccoon tail, a mongoose head, the body of a ferret, and a pair of bat wings. He walked further into the room, and heard a noise from a corner. Charlie: Is... is anyone there? turned to the noise, and saw a dark corner. He slowly started walking towards it. He was startled by something. A black mass jumped at him and silenced him before he had a chance to scream. next day, Alan is seen walking down a school hallway. He opened his locker and began to take his stuff out. He heard people coming his way. He looked in their direction, then looked back into his locker quickly, trying to hide the redness of his face. Jessica was seen walking down the hall past Alan talking to her friends. Alan finishes getting his stuff out, then closes his locker. He jumped back after closing it, being surprised by Alexis having walked up while it was opened. Alan: AHHH! Oh... It's you. Don't do that. Alan regained his composure, Alexis had a devious grin on her face, which Alan noticed automatically. Alan: What? Alexis: Oh, nothing, it's just, your face is redder than your watch and your girlfriend just walked by. Alan annoyed: Jessica's not my girlfriend. Alexis: Oh, yeah you couldn't get her if you tried. Alan: Not true. Alexis: It is exactly true, hon. I know you well enough, you have such a difficulty talking to girls. Alan: Oh, I do? Then how come I talk to you with no problem? gasp Are you secretly a guy? pushed him back, jokingly. Alexis: You know me just as much as I know you. And you know... hand on Alan's cheek, eyes turn blue You know I'm no guy. struggled to talk normally. Alan: I... I was just... I was just kidding... I um... I uh... Alexis: Good boy. pulled her hand away from his cheek, and her eyes returned to brown. Alan: Stop doing that. Alexis: You love it. Alan: You know I hate it, and you know why. Alexis: sarcasm Yeah, and you were really hating it last night, weren't you? covered her mouth and whispered to her. Alan: You want to keep what you are a secret? Then stop hinting at what we do to keep you alive. rolled her eyes and pulled his hand away from her mouth, only to pull it back and kiss the back of it. Alan yanked it back, and have an annoyed look on his face. Alexis: Love you, too. Anyways, tonight's our first job on the night shift at Tacopolis. Alan: Oh, yeah, that's right. Alexis: It should be a great experience for you. You get to work where your girlfriend works, AND there's animatronics, which you're terrified of. Alan: She's not my girlfriend. And... shudders animatronics. Ugh... Almost as bad as clowns. Or puppets. Or sloths. Alexis: Sloths? Sloths are adorable, though. Alan: No. They are not. Adorable is you. Adorable is not sloth. Creepy is what sloths are. Alexis: Four years and you still think I'm adorable? face turned red as he realized what was just said. Alan: I um... Well... Yeah. Of course. You can't just stop being adorable. Alexis: Yeah, you can. Alan: Well, sure, someone can. You, however, can't. Alexis: voice Awww, is Alan getting a crush on me, too, now? Alan: becomes redder What, no, stop that. Let's just go home and get ready for work tonight. Alexis: "Let's"? sighed. Alan: We'll be at Tacopolis from twelve to six. We're not gonna be able to get your strength up between six and time for school, especially not with everyone awake. We'll have to do it before we go. then realized what Alan meant. She didn't like that it had to be done so early during this week, but she knew both her and Alan would need the money if they were going to go through with their plan. Alexis: Alright, alright. Let's go then. and Alexis walked out of the school just as the bell rang. They walked up to Alan's black Scion xB and got in. Alan started it up and headed for his house, knowing no one would be there at the time, and there would be enough time. They pulled up to the house, got out of the car, and walked in. later, they walked out of the house in their Tacopolis uniforms. They got back in the Scion and drove off. Scion pulled up to Tacopolis, and the two got out and walked in. At the counter was Jessica and another employee. Jessica turned and saw Alan and Alexis, and walked to them. Jessica: Hey, guys. Alexis: Hey, Jessica. Alan: again H...H...Hi... Jessica: You okay, Alan? Alan: Y-Y-Yeah... I'm... Fine... Thanks... Jessica: chuckles Alright, let me show you two the ropes before I leave. I've done this shift before, and it's usually fine. All you have to do is sit in the main office and watch the cameras. If you feel better about it, one of you can stay in the office while the other patrols the halls, and then the two of you can switch. Simple enough? Alan/Alexis: Perfectly fine. Jessica: Good. went to the front desk, the other employee having already left. She was about to punch out, but then turned to Alan and Alexis again. Jessica: Oh, one more thing, I almost forgot. Whatever you do, stay out of the back room. Alexis: Why? Jessica: Dunno. The managers don't want us back there. picked up her bag, then turned to Alan. Jessica: Alan, mind walking with me back to my car? I don't like walking through this city at night alone, and it's just down the road. Alan: once again I um... S-S-Sure thing, Jessica. and Jessica walked out, Alexis rolling her eyes and smirking. Alexis: My lil Alan's growing up. and Jessica began walking to her car, which was just down the road. Jessica looked down and saw the Simplicitrix. Jessica: Nice watch. Where'd you get it? Alan: Oh... Oh um- Oh this thing? I um... I bought it online. From Japan. Jessica: ...Japan? Alan: Yeah, new thing they're doing over there. Jessica: Cool. I'll have to look into it. finally got to her car and stopped. Jessica put her bag in and turned to Alan. Jessica: Thanks for walking me here. I don't trust this place at night when I'm not in a car. Alan: Heh. Anytime. I don't blame you. Creepy town. giggled and gave Alan a small hug, much to his surprise. Jessica got into her car soon after, with her window rolled down. Jessica: Don't stay out too late, you two. Alan: Don't count on it. smiled then rolled her window up, and then drove off. Alan walked back to Tacopolis and saw Alexis outside. Alexis: So.... How did it go? Alan: Surprise, surprise, she hugged me. Alexis: voice Awwww. Alan: Shut up. Alexis: So cute, you two. Anyways, wanna rebel against what your girlfriend said and check out the back room? Alan: She's not my girlfriend... So it's not technically rebelling. Alexis: I love your loopholes. Alan: ...Never say that again. That sounds... wrong. Anyways, there's probably a camera set up back there, so I'll have to be sneaky. Alexis: You? Alan: You don't have the abilities I do. Alexis: I have abilities nonetheless. Alan: Stop right now before you even start to do that again. Don't worry, I got this. went out of sight of the door and road. He activated the Simplicitrix, and cycled through his aliens. He pushed the faceplate forward and slammed down, his body becoming swarmed in red energy. skin turned a scaley green with darker shades in some areas. His limbs became more relaxed and slippery. He grew a tail. His head changed its shape drastically. The top of his face turned black, he grew a horn out of the upper back of his head. His right eye turned fully green, his left eye fully blue, and a fully red eye opened in between as they each turned triangular. ChamAlien: CHAMALIEN! walked around to the front where Alexis still was. Alexis: How do you plan to get in without the cameras seeing the doors open on their own? ChamAlien: Simple. I turn invisible, you go in and I go in with you. Alexis: Oh, right. Yeah. turned invisible. Alexis walked in, lingering so ChamAlien could have enough time to walk in. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and she let go of the door. She went into the main office. ChamAlien sneakily went down the hall towards the back room. pushed aside the curtains, and saw all the parts to the animatronics. ChamAlien thinking: Doesn't seem too bad. Why would they want us to stay out of here? thud was heard outside, just as ChamAlien was about to go further in. He peaked out, and saw the Ferret was standing at the end of the hall, facing him, eyes glowing white. was watching the Ferret through the security footage. Alexis: That's... not normal. was heard outside the security room. Alexis looked at the footage, and saw the Bat was trying to bust its way into the room. She became worried, then looked to see the Ferret was knocked down, with something applying pressure to it to prevent it from getting up. The knocking on the door stopped, to which Alexis looked back at that footage and saw the Bat geting thrown backwards, and then knocks from somthing invisible. Alexis opened the door, only for it to be closed, to which ChamAlien reappeared, breathing heavily. ChamAlien: I... I told you these... These things are not appreciated... continued to try to regain his breathe as he transformed back. The banging started up again. Alan and Alexis looked on the screen to see all four animatronics at the door, all looking into the camera, while the Bat knocked. Alexis: What do we do? Alan: I... I... looked at each animatronic, then down at the Simplicitrix. Alan: Give me a minute. I think I know how to scare them off. animatronics were still staring into the camera. All of a sudden, the intercom turned on, which caught the animatronics off-guard, causing them to look for the sound. Alexis (voice): Hello, members of the Tacopolis community. We interrupt your regularly scheduled night shift to bring you an important message: sudden larger-than-life sounding roar came over the intercom, which startled the animatronics, causing them to run rampant back to their original spots for the rest of the night. In the office, Rath was shown roaring into the intercom microphone. next morning, Alexis and Alan walked into school, rather tired, and met up with Jessica. Jessica: You two look horrible. began trying to fix at his hair after hearing this, despite his hair was how it usually is. Jessica giggled. She gave him a few friendly-flirting pats on the shoulder. Jessica: That's not what I meant, silly. You two look tired as all hell. And pale. You look like you've seen ghosts. and Alexis glanced at each other at this comment. Jessica looked around, then dragged the two to a vacant side of the hallway where no one was. She whispered to them. Jessica: Did they move? Alexis: You mean the- Jessica: Animatronics, yeah. Alan: You have no ide- No, wait, yeah, you do. Jessica: That, and because it was getting in the way of school, is why I wanted to move off from the night shift and just be closing before night shift takes over. I don't like those things, and I don't know how or why they move around at night. Alan: At this point, you don't need a night shift crew, if those things are walking around. No one in their right mind would walk into a place with animatronics that walk around. Alexis: No one in their right mind would be scared of adorable little sloths either. Alan: Shut up, sloths are not adorable! They are creepy! Jessica: Wait, wait, wait. Alan's... scared of sloths? Alan: No- Alexis: Extremely. Jessica: That... is ridiculous, but kinda cute. Alan: starts to turn red ''I um... ''pulled out her phone, unlocked it, typed something, then turned the screen to Alan, which revealed that she looked up pictures of sloths. Alan jumped back almost two feet. Alan: No no no no no no no no. None of that. and Jessica began laughing, much to Alan's annoyance. Jessica: Alexis, your best friend here is adorable. You're lucky, ya know? Alexis: at Alan, who is becoming redder, then turns back to Jessica Well, if you wanna put it like that. Jessica: giggles Well, I guess I'll see you guys when you come in for work. to Alan Walk me to my car again tonight? Alan: still red Uh, sure... O-Of course. Jessica: smiles Thanks. lightly kissed cheek, much to his surprise, then walked off. Alan became as still as a statue. Alexis: How cute. Alan: Shut... Shut up. teasingly giggled. Alexis: Come on, loverboy. We got class to get to. and Alexis walked to class. Later, Alan and Alexis were shown in the bedroom, Alexis under the covers, and Alan sitting on the edge of the bed. Alexis: You okay? Usually, you're all for getting into this. Alan: I still am but... I just... Alexis: Is it Jessica? Alan: nods Yeah. She kissed my cheek. Jessica Nietzsche kissed MY cheek. Alexis: You're about to do a lot more than kiss with me, and that's where your focus is. Alan: Well... You know... I'm... Alexis: Pretty much in love with Jessica, yeah, and you only do this because I need you to so I can survive. I understand. Alan: Thanks... You seem to be the only one who does. Now, let's try to actually do this. moved over, and Alan got under the covers. few hours later, Alexis is getting set up for the night, and Alan is walking Jessica back to her car. Jessica: You've been quiet. Alan: Y-Yeah... Jessica: Is there something you wanna tell me? considered his options: Say nothing, and still hope he can get with Jessica, or tell her the truth. He sighed. Alan: You mean to tell me it's a secret? Almost everyone knows. Jessica: Knows what? Alan: About me. About how I um... You know... Like you. Jessica: Wait, what? Alan: Yeah. You didn't know? Jessica: You mean, like me like me? As in like, a crush? Alan: Well... Yeah. Jessica: No, I didn't know that. That's... Really sweet and cute, actually. face started to get red, and Jessica smirked and slightly cocked her eyebrow. Jessica: So that's why you get red when we talk. But, I thought for sure you and Alexis were gonna get together. Alan: Alexis? No, she's my best friend. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love her and all, but not in that way. Not in the way that I um... Like you. Jessica: You are so flustered right now, and it's adorable. Alan: The more you call it adorable, the worse it gets. Jessica: That's why I'm doing it more, becuse it gets more and more adorable. was red and slightly annoyed, but he had a content smile on his face at the same time. They reached Jessica's car. Jessica: Thanks for walking me again. Alan: It's no problem. I enjoy the alone time we get. Jessica: and rolls eyes You dork. We should hang out some time. I actually have Thursday off if you're not too busy then. It's a bit short noticed, I know, but that's the only time I know I'm off. Alan: I... I um... Thur, Suresday wor- I mean, sure, Thursday works. Jessica: Great! Your house? Alan: I... Yeah. That works. Jessica: Cool. See you then. then lightly kissed Alan's cheek again, like earlier, but lingered a bit. She got into her car and drove off. Alan walked back into Tacopolis. Alexis: Wow, you're even redder than Clockwork. What happened this time? Alan: I um... I may or may not have... Told her about my um... Crush on her. Alexis: Wait, she didn't know? Everyone knows! Alan: That's what I said. I'll tell you the rest over the shift. night, the animatronics were silent, and stayed in their places, due to being terrified the night before. The next morning, Jesscia didn't get the chance to talk to them, but she passed by them and hugged Alan. That night, Alan walked Jessica back to her car again, with the two embracing in a hug. This night was just as quiet as the last. next day, Alexis is seen walking out of the school. She looks around and sees Alan's Scion. She starts walking to it, then stops. She sees Alan and Jessica getting in, and driving off. Alexis realized what just happened, and got a worried and sad look in her eyes. that night, around 9:30 PM, Alan drove up to Jessica's house. She turned to him. Jessica: This was fun. We need to do it more often. Alan: Y-Yeah... smirked then kissed Alan's cheek, then got out. When she went inside, Alan drove back home. When he got there, at about 10 PM, Alexis was on his porch. Alan walked up. Alexis: Have... fun? Alan: Yeah... You okay? Alexis: No... We didn't... We... You left me behind and now... Agh... fell over a bit, only to be caught by Alan. Alan: Oh... I um... Alexis: Yeah... Don't worry about me... You had fun with your girlfriend-to-be. That's what matters. Alan: Alexis... You need your strength up. Alexis: No time... It takes forever to do that. We need to just get ready... and go. Alan: But you- Alexis: We need to get to work, Alan. Let's... hurry up. Alan: But.... Agh... Fine. and Alexis went inside and got ready for work. They got in the Scion and headed to Tacopolis. They sat in the main office for most of the night, only to notice the animatronics were becoming active again, going back to knocking on the door. Alexis was too weak to do anything. Alan cycled through the Simplicitrix. Alan: Please tell me Clockwork can make this night go by faster... pushed forward the faceplate, and slammed down on the core. He was swarmed with red energy. His skin turned a light pink. His hair turned magenta and stuck up. His Tacopolis uniform transformed into a red dress, and he grew pink and magenta wings from his back. The red energy disappeared. Pesky Dust: CLOCKWORK! realizes what he actually turned into Damnit, Simplicitrix. I said Clockwork, not Pesky Dust! looked at Pesky Dust, astounded by the cuteness and confused by what he is. Alexis: What the heck... is that...? Pesky Dust: to Alexis Shh... Go to sleep, my little succubus. Rest up. Dust shot a red energy from his fingers to Alexis, causing her to fall asleep in the chair. Pesky Dust sighed with relief, but it was short lived as the knocking continued. He looked at the screen. Pesky Dust: They shouldn't even be alive. They obviously have emotions, Rath scared them two nights ago. I wonder if they're... restless. Dust flew to the door, and put his finger under the door. He shot the sleeping dust, and after a few seconds, he heard a loud clanking from outside. He flew back to the screen, and saw they all fell down, asleep. He opened the door carefully. He slowly managed to drag each one back to their place and set them up correctly, albeit difficult with his not-so-strong body. He looked at the clock, and noticed it was already time to clock out. He looked outside at the sunrise, and noticed someone walking up. He flew inside the office, and saw Jessica was outside. He closed the door, and tapped the Simplicitrix several times. Pesky Dust: Please please please please PLEASE turn me back, Simplicitrix! opened up the door, and walked in, and headed straight for the back office, as Pesky Dust could see on the screens. Pesky Dust: No no no no no no no! Simplicitrix began beeping as Jessica opened the door to the office. Once she did, she looked up, and saw Alexis sleeping in her chair, and Alan lying on the floor, pretending to be asleep. school, Alexis was still groggy. Jessica: You okay, Alexis? Alexis: Ugh... I'm just... I feel a bit... Sick... groans Jessica: You gonna make it? Alexis: I... I don't think so... Alan: I am not about to do this night shift alone. Jessica: Don't worry, Ally. I'll cover for her. Alexis: But.. You... You'll have to do doub- Jessica: I'm covering for you and that's final. I don't mind staying for an extra six hours if I'm with someone. Especially since I know Ally can protect me. looked at Alan with a smirk. Alexis: Yeah... Ally's really good at protecting. Alan: Hey, only Jessica can call me Ally. Alexis: voice Okay, Ally. Alan: Shut up! Alexis: Haha. You two are so cute. Already have a nickname for your boyfriend, Jessica. Jessica: You bet I do! giggles eyes widened as he looked to Jessica. Alan: Wait, did you jus- Jessica: I'm kidding. We're not a thing right now. face dropped in disappointment. Jessica: Buuuuuuuuut... We might end up being one. I like you a lot, especially since we've gotten to know each other better over this past week. So, keep that in mind while you spend six hours... alone... in a dark room... with me. winked and walked off. Alan was as red as the design on his hoody, and Alexis was laughing so much. Alexis: I'm not sure if she was rejecting you or flirting with you. Or both. Alan: Do you want to get fed? stopped laughing and regained her composure. Alexis: Sorry, Ally- I mean, Alan. groaned. few hours later, Alan pulled up to Tacopolis and walked in. Jeff, the other employee, had just left before he walked in. Alan clocked in. Alan: Hey, Jessica. Jessica: Hey, Ally. turned red and Jessica smirked. Jessica: You really like when I call you that, huh? nodded a bit and Jessica giggled. Jessica: Is Alexis doing okay? Alan: Yeah, she's fine. I dropped her off at her house after school. She'll be fine by tomorrow, I think. Jessica: That's good. Well, I'm gonna go use the bathroom. Be right back. Don't you go anywhere. walked off. Alan looked at the Simplicitrix when she was out of sight. Alan: Alright, Simplicitrix. Give me someone who can keep watch over the door so none of those... things can get to her. Like um... Mole-Stache. activated the Simplicitrix and pressed down. The red flash occurred. His skin turned to a green metal. His head changed to be pointy in the back as his eyes split and shrunk, and the Simplicitrix appeared on his face. The red flash occured again. Nanomech: Nanomech?! I said Mole-Stache, not Nanomech! flew up to the bathroom door. After a few minutes of just floating there, he heard a noise. He turned and saw the door opening as Jessica walked out. She noticed him flying there and let out a small yelp. Jessica: Bug! No, ew! Bug! ran to the front desk and grabbed a fly swatter. She started swinging it at Nanomech. Nanomech: Ahhh! No! Stop it! Agh! tried to fly away, only to get hit with the fly swatter. He fell to the floor. Jessica: Don't move... walked away. Nanomech slowly got up, and achingly made his way into the men's bathroom through the crack in the bottom. Jessica came back only soon enough to notice this. Jessica: Ugh... Nanomech: Turn me back alredy, Simplicitrix! began knocking on the door. Jessica: Alan, are you in there? Simplicitrix beeped a few times and Nanomech turned back. Alan sighed. Alan: Yeah, hold on. opened the door, and Jessica came in, looking around. Alan noticeably was uncomfortable being in the same bathroom as her. Alan: Um... Looking... for something? Jessica: You didn't see that weird bug go in here? Alan: Weird bug? Jessica: Yeah. Alan: Was it green, had red glowing wings, about a centimeter tall? Jessica: Yeah! That's it! Alan: ...Nope. Never seen it. noise was heard from the back. Jessica: What was that? Alan: I don't know. Let's go see. Jessica: We can't go back there! Alan: What's stopping us? Jessica: You could get fired! We both could! Alan: Jessica, honestly, do you really want to work here? It's a fast food restaurant, we're paid minimum wage, creepy as hell animatronics walk around at night, and you are so good looking, you could try out to be a model if you do. We aren't losing much if we're fired. Jessica: Good point... Wait, model? You really think so? Alan: Jessica, you are frickin gorgeous, of course I think so. Jessica: voice Awww, Ally. Alan: Don't you start that up, too. Bad enough Alexis does it. Now, let's go. and Jessica walked out of the bathroom into the back room, cautiously. Inside, a thud was heard from behind them. They turned around, and saw the raccoon, mongoose, and ferret animatronics standing there. Raccoon: You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? Alan: You... You guys... talk? Raccoon: That we can. Alan: Well, if that's the case... What are your names? Because the restaurant doesn't exactly... give you any. Raccoon: Ah, yes. We had to resort to giving ourselves names. I am Rocky Raccoon. Over here is Marky Mongoose, and Fitzgerald Ferret. Oh, and behind you... and Jessica turned around, only to be greeted by the bat, screeching in their faces. Rocky: That is the Bat. We couldn't come up with a better name, but he doesn't seem to have objections to it. turned back to the other three. Alan: What do you want? Marky: We want out. We have been trapped in this place for ages, rotting away because they refuse to refurbish us. We've been hoping we could scare off all employees by going after the night guards. It seems to have worked on the other girl. Alan: Alexis? No, she's just sick, that's all. Had to take the night off. Fitzgerald: Sick? Really? That's all? Boring. I was hoping for something more exciting. Like Monday, there was a huge roar over the intercom. Or like last night. There was some weird dust that made us fall asleep. These three had nightmares, but I'm rather immune to those. Jessica: Dust that makes you fall asleep? A roar? What the heck? Ally, what is- Alan: Tell me, Animatronics. What is that smell? four animatronics look down in shame. Rocky: Another way we've been trying to get attention... Bat... and Jessica turned back to the Bat. He coughed up the shirt Charlie was wearing the Sunday of his birthday. Rocky: What you smell is what's left of the kids we've taken who have decided to wander back here when the Bat moves around. We aren't proud of that, but it gets attention. The parents have been searching for the kid for some time now, about a week. looked at Alan. Alan was staring at the shirt in horror, disgust, and rage. Jessica: Ally? Alan: Jessica... Run. Jessica: Wha- Alan: RUN. RUN NOW! ran out of the room, burtsting between Rocky and Marky, pushing them aside. Alan: Alright, you four. You want someone to pick on? How about... activated the Simplicitrix and red energy surrounded him. His body grew larger as his outfit changed to a red containment suit. His arms grew giant red nozzles He grew tubes on his shoulders with nozzels, and his head grew three on top. The containment suit grew a window on the stomach, revealing gases being mixed. The Simplicitrix was on his face in the form of a gas mask. The red energy disappeared. Gutrot: GUTROT! animatronics seemed to be very confused by what had just happened. Marky: What the hell? How did- Rocky: It doesn't matter how, it only matters that he did! Get hmi! four animatronics lunged at Gutrot, who submissively let them dogpile on him. The Bat started to make noise. Fitzgerald: What's your problem? The Bat: SQUAAAAAAH! Marky: You smell something burning? the animatronics realized that what was burning... was them. They jumped up in surprise and landed away from Gutrot in different directions, trying to cool down their burnt areas. Gutrot took this chance to run out of the room. Gutrot: She has to have made it out of here. I'll check the cameras just in case. burst into the security office, only to see Jessica cowering there. She looked up and was relieved to see Gurot. She ran to him and hugged him. Jessica: Thank god, it's you. Where's Ally? Gutrot: I... I assume you mean Alan. He's safe, don't worry. He got out the back way. Which is how I got in. Look, you need to get outside. There's really only one thing I can do to stop these things. Now come on! nodded. The two ran out of the office, only to see the now mangled animatronics standing at the door to the back room. Gutrot and Jessica ran to the front of the building, with the animatronics in pursuit. Once outside. Gutrot managed to barricade the door to prevent the robots from leaving. He stood a distance away, and shot a gas out of his nozzles, covering the building in a disintegration cloud, melting the building and everything inside, including the demonic robots. Jessica: There goes my job. And Ally's. Now what? Gutrot: Alan told me to give you these. pulled out the keys to Alan's Scion. Jessica: What? He- Gutrot: He got a cab, I think. Or he might have ran home. He wanted me to give you these so he'd know you're safe. Jessica: He's such a sweetie. Alright. keys from Gutrot I'll drop by his house to be sure he's okay. What about you? Gutrot: All in a day's work. You go be sure your boyfriend's okay. Jessica: turns bright red He's... He's not my boyfriend. Not yet, I mean. brow shifted, as if to cock an eyebrow. Gutrot: What do you mean? Jessica: Well, I mean... He asked me out and we hung out for a bit but I don't know if it was really a date. But I wanna go out on a real date with him, whether that one was or not. He's a great guy. Sweet, funny, smart, cute. eyes widened suddenly in surprise for a split second but then he returned them to normal. Jessica: And sometimes I wonder if he only got this job to hang with me. I know he has a crush on me, I mean, I have one on him, too, but I'm really wondering if I'm the reason he got that stupid job anyways. Gutrot: a hand on Jessica's shoulder Hey, whether he did or not, he still cares for you, deeply, and that's what matters. Jessica: Yeah... I guess you're right. Gutrot: Yeah. I am. Now, don't let me hold you up. Your boyfriend-to-be is waiting. You two should go be happy together, ya crazy kids. Jessica: You bet! Thanks. ran off from Gutrot to Alan's Scion. Gutrot ran off in the opposite direction, knowing a short cut to get back home quicker than even someone in a vehicle. pulled up outside Alan's house, and Alan was waiting outside. Jessica got out and ran to him, hugging him. Jessica: Your friend helped me again. Alan: Yeah, I know. He's helpful like that. A bit gassy, but yeah. giggled. Jessica: Do you um... Alan: Yeah? Jessica: Do you maybe um... Think that... Alan: What? Jessica: Could I stay? Like, for tonight? Alan: turns extremely red Of course. You're always welcome here. Jessica: Awww, thank you. two paused for a moment. The pause was broken when Jessica quickly kissed Alan's lips. The both of them blushed as Jessica ran inside, followed by Alan. at the now melted Tacopolis, the eye of one of the animatronics was still in tact, and was glowing. The camera zooms in on it, showing that it is a camera. Voice: Failures! All four of them! I didn't put them in those suits to fauil! sound of a bang and clanking was heard, and then a sigh. Voice: Fine. Nextt time, I'll just do it... myself. Major Events *Pesky Dust and Nanomech debut. *Rocky Racoon, Marky Mongoose, Fitzgerald Ferret, and The Bat make their first appearance. Simplicitrix Debuts *Pesky Dust *Nanomech Characters *Alan Nomaly *Alexis Dwyer *Jessica Nietzsche Villains *Rocky Racoon *Marky Mongoose *Fitzgerald Ferret *The Bat *Voice Aliens Used *ChamAlien *Rath (cameo) *Pesky Dust (debut; accidental transformation, selected alien was Clockwork) *Nanomech (debut; accidental transformation, selected alien was Mole-Stache) *Gutrot Allusions *Each member of the Tacopolis Animatronics is representative of a fictional horror character: **Rocky Raccoon is representative of Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's, which inspired the episode in general. Rocky, like Freddy, is the main mascot of the enterprise, and has an alliterating name, his first and last name starting with "R," while Freddy's start with "F." However, the way he acts when threatened is more similar to the Puppet, or Marionette. **Marky Mongoose is representative of Jigsaw, being one to play games with people, as he is supposed to be right outside the arcade room. However, the original endoskeleton for him is in the backroom, similar to how Jigsaw was hiding in a room separate and off limits to the public, and also similar to the relationship between Jigsaw and Billy the Puppet. His first name is a reference to the YouTuber, Markiplier, who is sometimes referred to as the King of Five Nights at Freddy's. **Fitzgerald Ferret is representative of Freddy Krueger, having extended claws on his right hand, and being considered more nightmarish than the rest, and was the only one to not be put into a nightmare state when Pesky Dust put the animatronics to sleep, similar to how Freddy Krueger attacks people in nightmares. **The Bat is representative of Slenderman, seemingly the most emotionless of the group. He also has a strange ability to teleport, however it is limited to where he can teleport, as he cannot teleport out of sight of the security cameras, including the main office area. However, the teleportation is not restricted if a security camera is off. This is referencing how Slenderman and the Bat can both use powers only when they can be seen, the Bat only being able to teleport when a security camera, on or off, is in sight, and Slenderman can only take victims if they look at him. He resides in the back room mostly, alongside Marky's endoskeleton, *Pesky Dust saying "No" seven times is an allusion to Cleveland Brown from Family Guy who had a gag where half of his house would be destroyed as he's taking a bath, causing the bathtub to begin to slide forward, causing Cleveland to say "No!" seven times, and then say he has to stop taking baths during Peter shenanigans. *Alan saying the Simplicitrix is from Japan is a direct reference to the Ben 10 episode Framed, in which Ben said the Omnitrix was from Japan. *Tacopolis in this franchise is more of an allusion to Freddy Fazbears' Pizzaria, having four animal animatronics that stalk the night shift workers. *When Rocky says, "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" it is a reference to Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Trivia *Fitzgerald Ferret is Alanomaly's favorite of the Animatronics, but the Bat is the most terrifying to him. The irony is the ferret is his least favorite animal out of the four used, and the mongoose is his favorite. *Marky Mongoose is the only animatronic not to be based on a horror figure with supernatural powers. *The Bat is the only one of the animatronics who cannot talk, but instead screeches. Interestingly, he is also the only animatronic not to have an alliterating name, as he is only called "The Bat," and has no true name other than this. *Rocky Raccoon was the first animatronic thought of for the episode, followed by Marky, the Bat, and then Fitzgerald. *This was the final episode of The Alan 10 Adventures to be posted on Ben 10 Fan-Fiction Wiki. Category:The Alan 10 Adventures Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Alan Nomaly Category:Alexis Dwyer Category:Richard Nomaly Category:Fitzgerald Ferret Category:Marky Mongoose Category:Rocky Raccoon Category:The Bat Category:Jessica Nietzsche Category:ChamAlien Category:Rath Category:Pesky Dust Category:Nanomech Category:Gutrot Category:Five Nights at Tacopolis